Mali-Booty Call
by writeallnight
Summary: In "Born to Run" Deeks reminds Kensi that she can't jump his bones at work and she promises it won't be a problem. Unfortunately...it is a problem. And not just for them, but for the whole team.


A/N: I was liveblogging on Tumblr and I said I wanted someone to write about Kensi and Deeks jumping each other's bones and it turns out that someone...was me. All title credit goes to chrisodonline over on Tumblr who said it and I am still laughing about it. In fact I am highly amused by this whole fic and I hope you are too. Enjoy some very sexy without any actual sex Densi time!

* * *

Deeks was right. It was going to be a problem. She'd mocked him and refused to agree with his declarations because that was their MO: he said something, she refuted it. It was adorable. A fun quirk of their relationship. Except right now, it was not so fun and she REALLY didn't want to admit it.

She'd made it twenty-four hours. The first day back had been fine. They'd had a big case, Nell was missing, it was all a good distraction. But today things were a little slower. And Deeks was leaning over a table in ops, his cute, little butt just staring right at her face. A cute little butt that had spent a lot of time next to hers for the past few days. Their time in Malibu had been…great. There had been a lot of naked and then a lot of snacks and then a lot more naked and she couldn't remember a better weekend in recent history.

All those memories flooded through her, sending a tingling feeling straight to her toes as Deeks shifted his weight, his butt moving back and forth in a sassy little wiggle.

Damn her husband and his well toned ass.

"Somebody has to go to the boat shed for interviews," Callen said.

"Deeks and I will do it!" Kensi said quickly, trying to keep her voice level.

"Sam and I can—"

"Nope, we've got it," she told him. "You guys stay here and keep digging into the wife's background."

They only made it downstairs before Kensi couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed Deeks' s hand and pulled him into the burn room. "Kens, what the-?"

Her lips found his at the same time her fingers grabbed the hem of his shirt. He responded back immediately, his body pressing against hers, despite his obvious confusion. "Wait," he gasped, "I thought you said—"

"Sometimes I'm wrong," she said breathlessly. "Now shut up and take off your pants."

They were halfway to his ankles, his hands tangled in her hair when the door opened. Kensi yelled and Deeks swore and Eric looked like he might throw up. "Oh, sorry!" he said. "I thought you were—never mind. Carry on!"

"What's going on in there?" Nell's voice was muffled by the closed door.

"Nothing! Just some…newlywed love," Eric said.

"Are they doing it in there?"

"I don't want to talk about it! Why does this keep happening to me?!"

Kensi squeezed her eyes shut. "Okay, it's fine. It's fine," she said, reaching for the hem of her shirt.

"Uh, babe, as much as I love the illicit burn room sex, that was a little bit of a mood killer," Deeks said.

She let her head fall against his chest. "Damn it!"

He kissed her hair and then began pulling up his pants. He grinned at her wickedly. "I'd say I was right about you wanting to jump my bones, but I won't."

"If you ever want it to happen again, you definitely won't," she growled.

* * *

They stepped into the interrogation room and Deeks settled next to her at the table. "So Frank," Deeks said loudly. "Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank. What have you gotten yourself into?"

They'd just really started in on the guy when Kensi felt Deeks' hand on her knee. He squeezed it gently and she had to work to keep a straight face above the table. "Tell me again why you were on State Street at four am?" Deeks asked.

His hand slid a little higher up her thigh and Kensi bit her tongue. Who was jumping whose bones now?

He leaned back and slowly continued his journey north, obviously waiting for her to flinch. But two could play at that game. Kensi kept her face stony and boldly put her own hand directly on his thigh. "You know we can see you," Sam's voice said dryly in both of their ears.

Both of them snatched their hands back. Kensi wanted to scream in frustration. Damn Deeks and his suggestions! It was his fault she was sitting here all hot and bothered. And now they'd been caught out by a second member of the team. This was getting old fast.

She was incredibly put out by the time they finished the interview and even more so by the fact that for all his talk, Deeks seemed totally fine. He walked out of the room and chatted to the rest of the team in Ops via video feed as if he hadn't just played a game of chicken with her in front of a suspect, although the rest of the team had some pretty serious smirk going on, clearly pleased at having something to hold over their heads.

"You all right there baby?" Deeks asked as they got into the car.

"Yep. Great. Perfect," Kensi said stiffly as she pulled onto the road.

"You sure? Because you look a little…off."

"I'm fine!" she snapped.

"Ooookay. That wedded bliss thing didn't last long."

"Well that's all your fault buddy!" she said as she took a sharp right turn.

"My fault!"

"Yes! You were all 'don't jump my bones at work' which hadn't even crossed my mind until you said it and now I can't stop thinking about it!"

"So that whole time just now sitting in interrogation…"

"You mean while you were practically sticking your hand up my metaphorical skirt? I was thinking about you naked. Yes. Are you happy? You win. I want to jump your bones right now."

He was grinning from ear to ear and she refused to look at him. "I had no idea you were in such dire straits."

"This is not funny! I'm mad at you."

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull. The car. Over."

She put on her blinker and pulled into an empty lot behind a large warehouse. "What?" she huffed once they were in park.

"The backseat is wide open."

She stared at him. "What?"

"You want to jump my bones on the clock? Now's your chance."

"What if someone sees us?"

"It's getting dark." He looked outside the window. "Nobody's around. No chance of a teammate interrupting our fun."

"You're joking."

"I never joke about car sex." He thought for a second. "Okay, not true. But right now I have never been more serious about it." She continued to stare at him and he shrugged. "I mean if you'd rather not—"

She grabbed his face and kissed him hard. It took a good bit of maneuvering to get into the back seat and both received an elbow or knee to the stomach at one point or another but finally Kensi was on top of him, pulling at his shirt for the second time that day. "Ouch," she said as he shifted and accidentally kicked her.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Okay. That's better."

Kensi was halfway out of her own shirt when there was a tap on the car window. "Holy-! Ow!" She hit her head on the ceiling.

"Detective Deeks? Agent Deeks?"

Deeks looked up at her. "Is that Hetty?"

"I hate to interrupt but we have work to do."

"What the hell is she doing here?" Kensi hissed, fumbling to re-button her blouse. "We're in a freaking parking lot in the middle of downtown LA!"

"She's always had some kind of timing," Deeks said as she slid off his lap and allowed him to reach for the door handle.

Sure enough their recently returned boss was standing outside, her arms crossed in clear impatience. "I hate to interrupt your honeymoon phase, but we do have a case, do we not?"

"Hetty," Deeks said. "Fancy meeting you here. We didn't realize you were involved in this case."

"Well I am still the Operations Manager of special projects. It's my job to be involved. Now perhaps the two of you would like to follow me to your destination? We wouldn't want you getting…lost again." She gave them a look and turned away, clearly expecting them to follow.

* * *

After several very long hours at the crime scene during which Hetty disappeared almost immediately, Kensi and Deeks headed back to the mission only to find it deserted. "Well I'm glad we wasted all that time coming back here to report to…no one," Kensi said grouchily.

They'd both been in a pretty foul mood since Hetty's interruption, but Kensi was clearly taking it worse than her husband. Deeks shook his head. "What a crack team we have around here. Can't solve the crime of the day but their timing and involvement in our sex life can't be topped."

"And apparently neither can we," Kensi grumbled.

Deeks raised his eyebrows. "Did you just make a sex joke?"

She ignored him. "Let's just go home."

"Aw, it'll be okay." Deeks slung an arm around her shoulders as they walked toward the door. "I bet your husband will be up for trying to 'top' that second night in Malibu."

"And now you're the one making sex jokes."

"I can't help it. My wife is so hot and I haven't had sex with her in like twelve whole hours." He pinned her up against the wall of the hallway. "I've been wanting to jump her bones all day."

His lips found hers in a teasing kiss that quickly turned into more. She pulled away and grabbed his hand, leading him into the locker room. Once inside she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist, her mouth finding his once more. "Making this a literal bone jumping I see," he teased as they broke apart so she could pull his shirt over his head.

"Well if we're going to do it we should do it right," she said with a grin.

"I like the way you think Kensi Deeks."

She paused and a huge smile crossed her face. "I love hearing you say that."

"I love saying it."

"And I would love it if the two of you could keep your newlywedded bliss to the confines of your own home," Callen said as he stepped out from behind a locker, shouldering his gym bag as he went. "Or at least clear the room before you start."

"Oh come on!" Deeks cried.

"Don't act like this is my fault. You're the ones choosing to go at it like rabbits all over the mission." Callen shouldered his gym bag. "You should have just taken the whole week off."

"Yeah we'll consider that for next time," Kensi said through gritted teeth.

"Carry on!" Callen called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Kensi had let go and was now standing on the floor, her back pressed against the wall. "Come on," she said. "Let's just go pick up a pizza and call it a day."

"Whoa, hey, we're all alone in here right now. You're just going to give up?"

"Are you telling me Eric's a mood killer, but Callen's not?"

He shrugged. "Make of that what you will. So? Ready to get down to business?"

"No." She shook her head and walked toward the door. "Having sex at work has kind of lost its appeal."

Deeks let the matter drop and they headed for home, stopping only to pick up pizza on the way. Once there Kensi mumbled something about wanting a shower before stomping into their bedroom and closing the door behind her. She let the frustrations of the day slide off her as she stood under the water. She half expected Deeks to make an appearance, but he was apparently enjoying the pizza too much to join her.

She was still a little moody as she wrapped a towel around herself and wandered into the bedroom. Her phone rang almost immediately. She frowned at the caller ID. "Deeks?" she asked as she picked up. "Why are you calling me from the living room?"

"Hey," he said, his voice low. "What are you wearing?"

"Um… a towel," she said.

"Ooh, that's hot."

"Deeks, what are you doing?"

"Well since we didn't get to bang it out at work, I thought I would try something else."

"Which is?"

"A booty call." He paused and she could tell he'd just thought of something he found hilarious. "A Mali-booty call. Crap! That's what we should have called our weekend in Malibu!"

"Babe, if you're trying to do something here, it's not working."

"Oh, right. Okay." He cleared his throat. "I've been thinking about you all day."

"Oh really?" She sat down on the bed, shaking her head at the smile on her face. He was so dumb and she loved it. "What specifically?"

"About how hot it was when you showed up at our wedding in only half your dress. And about where that dress ended up later that night."

"Mmhmmm." She leaned back against the pillows. "It was a pretty good night."

"It was indeed. And the weekend after was pretty good too. All that time in the hot tub…the shower…that one night on the beach…"

"That night could definitely count as a Mali-booty call."

"Listen, I know it's late but…is it all right if I come over?"

"I don't know. What do you plan to do when you get here?"

His answer had her reaching for the door handle and pulling him into the bedroom as fast as she could. It turned out a late night booty call was even more fun than burn room sex.

* * *

A/N: If anyone wants to fill in the blanks feel free. Leave your love in the reviews!


End file.
